


yujeong has a sword

by lesboum



Category: Laboum (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesboum/pseuds/lesboum
Summary: don't come into this thinking a sword is a euphemism you dirty bastards





	yujeong has a sword

Yujeong got a sword.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> don't come into this thinking a sword is a euphemism you dirty bastards


End file.
